I Need Your Advice
by CJS51703
Summary: How do you know when you're truly in love? (Rated for alcohol, but it isn't bad.)
1. Chapter 1

*****Hello, everyone! This is an idea I've had for a while now, but I never got around to writing. But it's going up now! Cosmo, Wanda, Juandissimo, and anyone else like them belong to Butch Hartman, the story plot belongs to me, and let's roll!**

**Chapter One: Two Fairies And A Bar**

A knocking at your door in the middle of the night was unusual. It was even more unusual when your home was in a magical fish bowl castle in a boy's bedroom. Still, it woke both Cosmo and Wanda up.

"Is it morning?" Cosmo asked, his emerald eyes hardly open.

Wanda sat up, just as sleepy, eventually rolling out of the bed. She checked her nightstand's clock; 11:16 PM. "Far from it," she said, giving a stretch that made her bones pop.

There was more knocking at the door, harder this time.

"Then who's there?" Cosmo asked, sitting up. He gasped as he got an idea. "It's a magic nickel thief!" He poofed his nickel, Phillip, into his arms and held her close. "Don't cry, girl! I've got you!"

Wanda rolled her rose-colored eyes. "There is no nickel thief. Go back to bed while I see who's in the fish bowl, okay?" she asked.

"Okay," Cosmo said. He gave Wanda a peck on the lips before she poofed out into the fish bowl.

There was a goldfish with purple eyes there. "Wanda, as late as it is, I must see Cosmo," he said. The voice belonged to one Juandissimo Magnifico.

Wanda raised an eyebrow. "I'd ask you why first, but this bowl isn't soundproof and Timmy's asleep," she said, motioning to her godchild with her fin.

Sure enough, in the bed nearby, Timmy was asleep, snoring softly.

"Into _el casa, _then," Juandissimo said.

So, they went inside and poofed into their normal forms.

"In your night gown?" Juandissimo asked.

Sure enough, Wanda was floating there in her yellow night gown with curlers in her hair. "I'm sorry about that. It's only eleven PM," she said sarcastically.

"_Ei caramba, _I did not mean to spark a fiery temper," Juandissimo said, holding up his hands.

"Well, my point is, why are you here so late? And to talk to Cosmo, especially?" Wanda asked.

"I cannot help the time. I spend my days with Remy, my nights with your sexy-but-not-quite-as-sexy-as-me sister Blonda, and this is my time to myself," Juandissimo explained.

Wanda was aware that her ex-boyfriend and her sister were going out. They were both extremely vain, but when they were together, they had someone else to focus on and love. In their case, two wrongs made a right. "Well, that's the first part of my question answered. The next one is, why do you need to speak to Cosmo?" Wanda asked once again.

"It... it will be a thing between us. I will bring him back, _si_, but I must take him to a place where we can talk," Juandissimo said.

Wanda thought on it. She knew that the Latino fairy wasn't about pulling tricks, and she knew good and well that Cosmo's moronic innocence could get him into trouble. At last, she sighed.

"Alright. But come one AM and you two aren't back, I'm calling to check on you. I'll go get him," she said.

"I will have him back before then, _mi amor_," Juandissimo assured.

"Alright," Wanda said, still a tad skeptical. She poofed herself back to her room, where Cosmo was sleeping soundly with Phillip. She didn't want to wake him up when he was looking so peaceful, but she had to.

So, she began gently shaking him. "Cosmo, honey, you have to get up," she said.

After a few more shakes, the green-haired fairy got up, sitting up without his beloved coin in hand. "Is it morning now?" he asked.

"No. As much as I hate to say it, Juandissimo's downstairs. He wants to take you somewhere so you can talk about something. He didn't tell me what. I'm going to stay here. Call me if you need me," Wanda said, laying down in the bed.

She saw Cosmo get dressed (and she didn't mind that) and saw him poof off before before she went back to sleep, keeping her phone close by.

Just in case.

XxX

"Well, here we are, _mi amigo,_" Juandissimo said. Cosmo looked around curiously.

They were in a relaxed Fairy World tavern, and it had a pretty decent customer amount. "I already had dinner," Cosmo said, noticing a waitress flying by with a delectable-looking tray of food.

"We are not here to eat. We are here to talk. And while we're here and since I know the bartender, we shall drink as well," Juandissimo said.

They flew over and sat down on two stools at the bar. They soon had drinks in front of them.

"I don't know... Wanda doesn't let me have alcohol..." Cosmo said, looking into his glass.

Juandissimo took a nonchalant gulp of his drink. "But she is not here, no? And besides, what will a few hurt?" he asked casually.

"Okay!" Cosmo said, his tone as perky as ever. He had his first taste of alcohol... and it wasn't bad. "Hey, this isn't too bad!" he said.

"It is _muy bueno, _Cosmo. Drink as much as you like-tonight is on my sexy self. But I really have to talk to you," Juandissimo said, his lavender eyes drifting down to his glass.

"What about?" Cosmo asked.

Juandissimo tried to phrase this so that it not only made sense to Cosmo, but to himself as well. "How did you know that you loved Wanda?" he eventually asked.

Cosmo raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"What I mean is, how did you know that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with her? Hypothetically speaking, although Wanda is beautiful... if you had the charm and a working brain in your _cabeza, _you could have many one-night stands with many a fine woman. So how did you know that Wanda was the one?" Juandissimo elaborated.

Cosmo, for once, thought about what he was going to say. It wasn't every day that he was asked why he loved his wife. Eventually, after both fairies had downed another glass or two, he had an answer.

"Well... it's a lot of things. Sure, she's really beautiful, but that's only start of it. She's really sweet, and smart, and strong, and if it weren't for her, I would've been dead a gazillion times over by now! I knew she was the one because she was the only person who looked at me and didn't see a stupid loser. I was the biggest loser in Fairy World, and she picked me. She... she believed in me. She still does," he said. He glanced at the golden band around his left ring finger. "And I love her more than anything."

Juandissimo stared at him for a few moments, silent. "I have never heard something as beautiful on love," he said.

"I don't get asked how I feel about Wanda every day," Cosmo shrugged. He took a sip of his drink, and it began to make him feel a bit tipsy. He shook his head to calm the feeling. "So why did you need to know that?" he asked.

"Because I have been with many beautiful women in the past. But I am beginning to think that my true love is Blonda. After all these years, my heart has chosen!" Juandissimo exclaimed.

It was becoming apparent that he was starting to go overboard with the drinks as well.

"What's Wanda gonna say about that?" Cosmo asked, the tipsy feeling coming back.

"I... do not know. But for now, a toast!" Juandissimo said. He held up his glass.

"To love!"

"To love!"

And, they drank.

*****And that concludes the first chapter. I'll have the next one up relatively soon. In the meantime, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

*****Hello, everyone! After finishing my history homework (the no-homework game can only last for so long if I want to pass), I'm here with the next chapter. I was laughing during the first part to myself. Anyways, Wanda, Blonda, Cosmo, and Juandissimo belong to Butch Hartman, and let's roll!**

**Chapter Two: From The Younger Twin**

As it turned out, Wanda slept through her one AM promise of a call. She didn't wake up by an alarm clock; it was a weekend, after all. But she woke up at being shaken harshly.

"What is it..." she mumbled, moving her sleep blindfold from her eyes.

Doing so revealed Blonda. And she did _not _look happy.

Wanda sighed. "You don't usually come all the way here to annoy me," she said.

"Is your only mood sarcasm?" Blonda asked, fists on her hips.

"It is if you're here. Especially when you wake me up for no reason and I'm still in my nightgown and curlers," Wanda said.

"Oh, I didn't come for no reason. I came because something of yours found its way into my house," Blonda said.

Wanda raised an eyebrow. She got up and waved her wand, poofing herself into her day clothes. "Okay, let's go. If it'll get you off my back," she said.

"You still aren't looking as hot as me, but okay," Blonda said.

"We're identical!" Wanda exclaimed, clearly exasperated.

"But I'm somehow hotter," Blonda reminded. She waved her wand, taking Wanda with her.

XxX

The twins appeared in a very lavish mansion in Fairy World. Blonda lead the way to her living room. "You don't know 'confusion' until you try to go to the kitchen for a morning coffee and see this," she said.

Wanda looked and had to agree-and try not to laugh.

Cosmo was passed out, laying on his stomach across Juandissimo's (who was also out cold) back. A black tie and a white t-shirt were thrown across the room. Juandissimo was left in black pants. Cosmo, however, only had boxes on, and his white button-up was practically slipping off from his shoulders. It was hard to tell where his pants were. They both had messy hair, and the smell of alcohol on them gave away just where they'd gone off to the previous night.

"So that's where Juandissimo took Cosmo off to last night. But why would they go out drinking?" Wanda asked.

"I don't know. I just woke up and found these two passed out on my carpet," Blonda said.

"Well, they're both going to have a nasty hangover, that's for certain," Wanda sighed.

"They're just lucky that the pooferazzi was slacking today. If they'd tried to sneak a few pictures and found this, that wouldn't have been good for my reputation at all. Two drunk fairies, passed out..." Blonda said, shaking her head at the very thought.

Wanda raised an eyebrow. "And you don't care about Cosmo's or Juandissimo's reputations? I can understand, albeit reluctantly, you not caring about Cosmo's. He's my husband, not yours. But shouldn't you care about Juandissimo's reputation, if not him at all? He's your boyfriend, you know," she reminded.

"Have we met? I come first, and everything else comes second," Blonda said halfheartedly, examining her nails.

Wanda picked up on that. "Normally, when you say things like that, you sound like you mean it. And you at least look at me," she said.

Blonda looked at her, but her mouth remained shut.

"Well? What's on your mind?" Wanda asked.

Blonda's eyes were trained to the ground, although they were screaming that she was waging a pretty violent mental war. At last, she picked a side. A side that she probably didn't like, if the sigh she gave meant anything.

"I wanted to talk to you about a matter that is quite important, and you'll most likely agree. Giving you back Cosmo was an added incentive to get you over here. But since he's asleep, it gives me time to discuss this. Because you may be dowdy and younger, but you know more on this than I do," she explained.

"First, I'm not dowdy and you can't keep holding three minutes over my head. But, whatever you need to talk about, I'll listen to it," Wanda said.

So, they sat down on the nearby couch, being careful of the heap on the floor that was Cosmo and Juandissimo.

Blonda thought about this; how to phrase so many emotions in a question...

"How... how did you know? You've spent ten thousand years almost with Cosmo, and you still love him. How did you know that he was the one you wanted to be with! He's brainless!" she said.

Wanda decided to ignore the insult. That was... actually a pretty good question. She had to think on that for a few moments.

"For starters, I don't really focus on the flaws. Sure, Cosmo's not the sharpest crayon in the box, and he makes mistakes, but I know that he means well. Sure, we fight, but that's part of it. At the end of the day, he's still my sweet, rambunctious, silly Cosmo. He tries to take care of me as best he can, even if he fails sometimes. Well, many times. But i know that he loves me, and I love him. And there's no other fairy I'd want to marry," she explained.

Blonda let that sink in. For all of her life, she'd grown up believing that a pretty face would make it better. That no one would stay if your face didn't stay together.

But she was hearing true passion right now. Wanda loved Cosmo. She wasn't with him because she pitied him or anything. She was with him because they were truly, deeply in love. No good looks required in the slightest.

"Thank you for telling me that," Blonda said at last, he voice soft and tone thick. She rarely sounded like that.

"Why did you need to know that?" Wanda asked.

"You know that I've been with several men in the past. After all, I can have anyone that I want! And as fun as those flings were... Juandissimo is different. I feel something different about him," Blonda said.

"Maybe it's honest love," Wanda suggested simply.

Instead of waiting for a reply, she floated over and scraped Cosmo off of the floor, holding him upright as he was draped over her shoulder.

"I'm going home. Timmy's probably awake by now and wondering why Cosmo and I aren't there. Not to mention, this is going to be one heck of a hangover. You might also want to get in contact with Remy if you can and tell him that Juandissimo's going to be out of service for the day. I've been around him when he's hung over, and he's not too good for anything, really," Wanda advised.

Blonda waved her off absentmindedly, not even looking at her. Wanda was curious, but she decided not to press it. Rather, with a wave of her wand, she left.

Blonda, on the other hand, floated off towards her room. She sure was glad that she had a day off from shooting today.

Because she had a lot of thinking to do.

*****Uh... what Cosmo and Juandissimo were doing can be up to you. I hope I wrote Blonda correctly... I went back and watched 'Blondas Have More Fun' to get a reminded of her character, but that's about as good as I can get. And you'll see how this ties together in the next chapter. Be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**

**(in the background) I'm a swingin' G-E-N-I-E... let me tell you what the spells to me...**


	3. Chapter 3

*****Hello, everyone! Here we are, final chapter. Finished it up today, so here we go. Blonda, Juandissimo, Cosmo, and Wanda all belong to Butch Hartman, and let's go!**

**Chapter Three: A Night In**

The next day was when Juandissimo bounced back from his hangover. Blonda was there with him after returning Cosmo to Wanda, but she was certain to stay out of her boyfriend's way when he was still so out of it. After pulling himself together, the next was when Juandissimo was able to go back to Remy.

That was also when Blonda had to resume filming All My Biceps. But during breaks on the set, she was able to think about Wanda's words to her. Just as, when Juandissimo had disguised himself in the presence of someone besides his godchild, he had time to think about Cosmo's words to him.

Well, the ones he could remember, anyways.

But they both shared a common thought: had they found true love in each other?

XxX

Juandissimo flew up towards his shared bedroom in Fairy World. He'd always go there when he got a nightly break from being a godparent. God, his heart was pounding...

_You are strong, you are sexy, and you will give yourself worry lines if you keep up like this, _he thought in an attempt to reassure himself. He gasped at that last part, poofing up a hand mirror to check.

Nope, he was good.

He sighed in relief, poofing away the mirror. Feeling a tad bit relaxed, he went into his room. "Blonda, _mi amor, _I have returned," he said, flexing to rip his shirt off and poofing one back on.

Blonda looked up from where she was reading through a tabloid magazine. "Finally home from that godchild," she said with a slight smile. She put down her magazine and floated over.

"Well, it is kind of my job," Juandissimo said.

"I know, I know, you've told me your spill. Now, how about a kiss?" Blonda said.

She and Juandissimo met for a kiss that was quite heated for a 'welcome home' kiss. Well, they were both common to passionate one-night flings. That passion for such a long-time partner had to go somewhere. They did eventually pull apart.

"I made you a dinner. Well... I did not make it, for my cooking is atrocious. But it is the thought that counts, no?" Juandissimo asked.

"Let's see if you can impress me, then," Blonda said. They went downstairs to the kitchen.

Juandissimo had done his work indeed. It was candlelight dinner, a perfect romantic setup for the two fairies. The Latino fairy looked expectantly at his girlfriend. "What do you say?" he asked.

"Not the most impressive, but I will give you points for thought. We might as well eat, then," Blonda said, sitting down in a chair.

"Thank the _estrellas,"_ Juandissimo mumbled under his breath.

But, he kept that to himself.

XxX

After dinner was through, Juandissimo and Blonda still sat at the table together.

"_Mi amor, _I set this dinner up for more than a nice evening," Juandissimo opened. Well, he couldn't turn back now.

"You did?" Blonda asked.

"_Si._ We are both know for one-night stands. I have slept with many beautiful women, but I have never met one like you. You, Blonda, are the beautiful and fiery woman I have always desired. After talking with who I now consider an _amigo_, I have made a choice," Juandissimo said. He waved his wand and something appeared in his hand that he'd bought a while back.

A ring. A ring with a sapphire stone that probably could've doubled as a paperweight. Surrounding it where it attached to the silver band were what looked like frost flecks, but were actually small diamonds.

"Oh my God..." Blonda breathed, pink eyes wide.

Juandissimo took her left hand into his. "_Por favor... _will you marry me?" he asked steadily.

Pink irises met purple. Blonda thought about what she'd been told the previous day.

_Maybe it's honest love. _

With a fluttery feeling in her chest, she made her decision. "Yes."

Juandissimo grinned. He slipped the engagement ring onto Blonda's finger, then got up from the table to pull her into a dip.

"Shall we continue this evening elsewhere?" the blonde suggested slyly, tracing her finger along Juandissimo's rock-hard chest.

"I know just where," he said. Blonda smiled seductively.

As they poofed off to continue their evening, they both made a note of something, even if it was kept to each individual.

They both owed Cosmo and Wanda a huge thank-you.

**The End**

*****And there you have it! The end of whatever this was. And I'm also hoping that I wrote this correctly. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
